Endurance of a Queen
by HeadInTheSky247
Summary: Put into a marriage with a king that views their relationship simply as business, Himeno tries to win a heart that has long been lost to ambition.


**Hello to all! I didn't think I would be writing for Pretear again, I just haven't been inspired to write anything in awhile, but I have a fresh story that I'm very proud of. I've had this story in my other account (aerie50) but i've had so many problems with viewing my stories in the database here so i just created a new account. I hope this is able to view but please read and enjoy. This story has been floating in my head for awhile so here it is and please REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own no rights to Pretear**

Chapter 1

A decorated carriage rode through a pile of leaves causing a swirl of colors to surround the carriage.

Himeno watched in awe as she sat peacefully in her carriage. She anticipated the ride to be long, tedious, and filled with worry, but she felt at ease.

"It's almost time" she thought peacefully.

A ruffle of papers brought her out of her thoughts. A middle aged man sat across from her. Himeno believed he was an assistant to the throne or something, but from the moment they met he was so consumed with his work.

A desperate sigh brought Himeno out of her thoughts. She watched as a stray of hair fell from his balding head. He gave a small shriek that caused Himeno to giggle.

"Mr. Tanaka."

The balding man looked up into Himeno's warm pink eyes.

"May I ask what's troubling you? You seem so stressed."

"Princess Himeno' he said with a nervous laugh. "Well I have this and that, and a lot of everything going on. I'm mainly trying to secure all the legal documents and new constitution forms between our two kingdoms."

"Ah yes. As the advisor to the king of Leafenia, I'm sure you're swamp with numerous documents."

Mr. Tanaka shook his head. "I'm not the advisor to the king. I'm but a mere overseer of the palace of Leafenia.

"Really" Himeno exclaimed. She was shocked. How could a manger of a palace be sent to present a princess to a new kingdom?

Mr. Tanaka noticed the look on Himeno's face.

Quickly he said "not to fret dear princess, t-the king! Uh the king and most of his humble staff are very busy during these trying times. I'm quite sure they would never try to undermine your importance and arrival to our, I mean your new kingdom."

He gave her a cheeky smile that seemed to reassure Himeno. Himeno smiled.

"I believe you are right."

Mr. Tanaka continued on rambling through his documents ending their conversations.

These were trying times. Himeno could understand why an advisor close to the king let alone the king would not be able to come receive her and present her to the new kingdom. It was just something that she would have to get used to.

A few hours into their journey Himeno could see signs of the kingdom of Leafenia. Her spirits became higher as the beauty of the kingdom loomed ahead.

"Wow!" she beamed as she put her face closer to the glass window. "Leafenia is beautiful."

The carriage took a left in the direction away from a local town that was nearest to the palace. Himeno grew a little sad. She was hoping for a chance to see the people of the Kingdom. Her new people. Instead they approached the looming castle. Himeno gasped in awe.

"It's magnificent" she breathed. "My new home."

Her eyes glittered as Gothic architecture fused with traditional Leafenia structures loomed in front of them. The palace was grand. The entrance of the palace was decorated with flowers, tress, and a grand water fountain. The carriage rode through the gold gates followed by more carriages that held some knights of Leafe. They circled the fountain till it came to a halt in front of the royal stairs.

"Isn't it just spectacular" Mr. Tanaka beamed finally taking his eyes from his numerous documents. "My family has worked at this castle for years maintaining its beauty. It's my pride!"

Himeno smiled. "Yes I can tell. You and your family are geniuses! My kingdom would have dazzled under your care."

"Oh thank you Princess" he said bowing with a big grin.

The driver opened the carriage and held out his hand for Himeno to take it. Himeno gracefully stepped out. Tanaka fumbled out of the carriage and headed up the stairs.

"Wait" called the driver. "Where is the welcoming party?"

Himeno was still in a trance with her new home that she didn't realize that no one was outside to greet her. She thought it was a little strange, but she didn't want to worry so much.

A high pitched voice stole her attention. A women about Himeno's age stood at the top of the stairs.

"Oh no" Himeno heard Tanaka mutter dryly.

The women was dressed in a low cut tight red dress that Himeno thought was rather revealing. She descended the stairs followed by two women. Himeno felt a cold shiver erupt through her body.

"Princess Himeno" the women exclaimed a little dramatically. Before Himeno could react, she was engulfed in an embrace followed by kisses to both sides of her cheeks. Himeno felt very uncomfortable.

The women's boobs were pressed against Himeno and Himeno was smothered with the women's perfume. Jasmine, a bit overwhelming Himeno thought.

"Lady Mayune" Tanaka said. "You're being forward."

Lady Mayune gave a curt high pitch laugh. "Nonsense Tanaka. I'm just so pleased to meet her. I've been waiting here all day."

Now that the women gave some space between them, Himeno had a better view of the women. She was beautiful and very sultry. Her dark grey eyes smiled playfully at Himeno. For some reason Himeno felt a little self conscience and had to resist the urge to touch her own bosom.

The women gave a toss to her long wavy hair and flashed a beautiful white smile at Himeno.

"That's quite alright" Himeno said smiling back. "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance Lady Mayune."

Himeno gave a curtsy bow but was stop as Lady Mayune waved a hand.

"Oh princess! It should be I to bow. After all you will be my Queen soon. Ladies bow to our Queen!" she demanded. The two women followed suite as Lady Mayune gave a rather exaggerated bow then grinned up at Himeno

Himeno felt a little weird by this, almost like she was being mocked but quickly dismissed the idea.

"Now that that's out of the way, she we head in Princess Himeno?"

"Yes, but um" Himeno trailed off not sure if it was her place to ask.

A small grin appeared on her face. "Why princess, you want to know where the King is, don't you?"

"Well I don't believe that is my place to ask" Himeno said blushing.

"Nonsense. As a personal friend of the King" she said twirling her hair. Himeno then noticed one of the girls roll their eyes.

" I feel obligated to inform you that he is away at another kingdom, bringing more glory and honor to our Kingdom of Lefeania!"

"I see" Himeno said still blushing. "I shall await his return then."

"Indeed Princess."

Mayune linked an arm with Himeno and led her up the stairs chatting about how exciting things would be. Himeno wasn't quite sure to make of all of this, and the women. She was a personal friend of the king. Himeno hoped that she could tell her how her new husband would be. Uneasiness lingered but Himeno decided to ignore it. She was at her new home after all.

"So" Lady Mayune began clasping her hands together. "Welcome to your new home! What do you think?"

There were a few servants who gathered around them. She smiled at them and took in her surroundings. The inside of the palace was as beautiful as the outside. A grand staircase towered stood before.

"Its breathtaking" she beamed already madly in love with the decorum. "Mr. Tanaka and his family are very gifted."

Mayune gave a shrug of indifference. "Well they didn't build the place. They just clean it, right Tanaka."

"Yes my lady" Mr. Tanaka said through gritted teeth.

"Anyway, dinner will be served soon. The head chief is preparing something special for you! A delicious traditional dish!"

Himeno beamed. "I hear Leafenia cuisine is quite superb."

"You have heard right, now let's show you to your room."

Linking arms again, they ascended up the stairs followed by the two women from before. The palace was large with longer hallways. They past a few paintings and Himeno secretly wondered which one was her husband. She had heard stories about him but never had the chance to see him.

"Here we are princess."

The two women behind them pushed the doors in and Himeno was met by golden rays from the setting sun. There was a beautifully decorated canopy bed as well as a vanity table. Her room was equipped with appropriate furniture, even a fainting chair. Himeno chuckled at the sight of it.

"It's splendid. Thank you Lady Mayune."

"Anything for you dear princess. Now, dinner will be ready soon so I'm going to leave you to a bath and wardrobe. Mawatta" Lady Mayune called changing her tone. "Make sure she is dressed properly and her hair is styled appropriately. Understood."

Mawatta nodded. "Yes Lady Mayune." Mawatta peered at Himeno and nodded towards her. Himeno thought she detected sadness from the girl, but her expression was unreadable.

"This is my handmaiden Yaoyi." Yaoyi smiled up at Himeno. She wore glasses and a bright smile. She reminded Himeno of a close friend she had as a child. She didn't know Yaoyi so well but her friendly face made Himeno more comfortable.

"I'm lending her to you for a few minutes. My gift to you princess" Lady Mayune wore that same grin that made Himeno feel like she was mocking her, but again Himeno pushed that thought away.

"You don't like my gift, Himeno?"

Himeno gave an uncomfortable laugh and turned her attention to Yaoyi. "Thank you so much for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank her!" Mayune then laughed. "Sorry, what I meant was, it's her job princess. We as the upper class need not thank those who do their jobs. They're supposed to do it. Right ladies?"

Both girls nodded. "Yes Lady Mayune."

"Great, well I'm off to get ready myself. Yaoyi come to my room when you are done. Understood?"

"Yes my lady."

Lady Mayune blew a kiss at Himeno and walked out the room leaving Himeno a bit perplexed. She didn't agree with what Lady Mayune said. In her kingdom everyone was polite no matter what social group you belonged too.

Remembering the two women still in her room Himeno turned towards them.

"Thank you so much for helping me prepare although I'm quite capable of doing it myself."

Mawatta said nothing and headed to the bathroom. Himeno heard the sound of water filling a basin.

The girl with glasses stood in front of Himeno with a goofy grin.

"I'm so happy to meet you Princess Himeno! I'm sorry for my staring but you are so beautiful! Just like your mother!"

"Himeno blushed. "Thank you Miss Yaoyi. You are too kind."

"Oh please, call me Yaoyi Princess!"

"Then call me Himeno. My handmaiden back home did as well."

Yaoyi quickly threw up her hands. "Oh no Princess. You are royalty. I cannot address you so informally."

Himeno scrunched up her eyebrows. It was clear that this kingdom viewed royalty and respect differently from her Kingdom.

"I don't agree with Lady Mayune. Social status should not be put over respect. I like being able to feel free around people who I share my life with. No matter what their social status are, but I can respect Lady Mayune opinion of course."

Yaoyi face dropped slightly and her goofy smile was gone. She seemed disturbed by something.

"Princess Himeno you are very kind and truly genuine. I feel I must warn you about L-."

"Yaoyi!" called Mawatta who stood at the entrance of the bathroom. She looked worried as well Himeno thought.

"Why don't you tend to lady Mayune. I can handle this."

"But-."

"Please go Yaoyi. Princess your bath is ready."

With a little hesitation, Yaoyi bowed to Himeno and left their room leaving Himeno confused.

"Please excuse her dear Princess" Mawatta said as she began to unzip Himeno from her gown. "She knows not what she speaks of. You have nothing to be worried about."

"Ok" Himeno uttered a little unsurely.

"Please come Princess. I don't want you to have a cold bath. Warm water is the best during this time of day."

"Yes of course. Thank you Lady Mawatta."

Mawatta gasped. "Please don't. That's not necessary."

Himeno gave a sly smirk. "Then Miss Mawatta perhaps. Why yes, I like that better. What a beautiful name you have."

"You cannot call me that Princess."

Himeno slipped into the soothing hot tube. "It's one or the other" she said playfully. A small smile crept on Mawatta's face. "I suppose Mawatta when we are alone Princess."

"Deal!"

Mawatta's smile faded and was once again unreadable. Himeno was happy that they changed the subject but still wondered what Yaoyi wanted to warn her about. Mawatta said it was nothing so perhaps it was just that.

Himeno gasped as warm water was poured over her head and a soft sponged went up and down on her back. Himeno started to protest but the look Mawatta gave her silenced her. This new kingdom and its customs were something she was going to have to get used to regardless if she like it or not.

After her bath and fully dressed, Mawatta prepared to brush Himeno's hair. Himeno sat down at her vanity table. Himeno watched as Mawatta brushed her hair with so much concentration.

The room was quiet and yet peaceful.

"Mawatta" Himeno said disturbing their silence. "What can you tell me about the king?"

Himeno watched as Mawatta shifted in her pose. She looked very uncomfortable.

"He's a great king. He has brought Leafenia to its current glory and has expanded our kingdom to many lands both far and near."

"Oh yes I know that. But what can you tell me about the man he is."

The brush Mawatta was once holding dropped to the ground with a clatter. She quickly picked it up and placed it on the table.

"I'm finished dear Princess. You look beautiful."

Himeno gave a small pout. She knew her question was a bit daring but she was curious. She had no idea what he looked like, let alone what he like to do for fun. Perhaps asking Lady Mayune could do her some good. Himeno decided she would do that.

"Thank you Mawatta. Shall we head down now."

Mawatta nodded and both women headed to the royal dining room. Himeno was dressed in a white gown that was very form fitting. It was a more mature gown than she had ever wore before. The neckline was even a little lower than she was accustomed to wearing. Even her shoes were even higher.

Himeno understood that things would change and soon she would be a Queen and most importantly, a wife.

A slight blush appeared on Himeno's cheeks. The idea of being someone's wife always made her blush, but she thought it was sweet.

Two male servants opened the large doors that led to the dining room. It was a large room with rich velvet wall paint. Paintings decorated the wide walls, and beautiful angles danced across the ceiling. A sparkling chandelier was the main center piece above the large dining table.

"Princess" Lady Mayune exclaimed as she sashayed her way over to Himeno. She wore a green gown that curved around her body to show off her curves. Her hair was pulled to one said. Her painted lips kissed Himeno on both cheeks.

"You look refreshing darling, please, come sit with me."

Himeno took her seat and noticed that Mawatta bowing and heading to the doors.

"Mawatta, don't go."

Mawatta turned around stunned.

"Please have dinner with us. I would love to get to know you better, as well as Yaoyi. Where is she by the way?"

There was a chuckle. Lady Mayune looked amused as she sipped a glass of wine.

"Princess, it isn't polite to tease the help. Mawatta you are dismissed."

Mawatta gave another bow and left. Himeno stared at Lady Mayune who scoffed lightly.

"Tell me you weren't serious Princess. We do not dine with servants. It's prosperous."

"I think it's quite normal. I loved eating with my staff. We shared so many great memories together. It made the passing of my parents more bearable."

Lady Mayune placed a hand on her heart then on Himeno's hand. It was cold and Himeno almost withdrew her hand from the icy touch.

"You poor thing, that must have been very difficult for you. Things are a little different here I'm afraid, but not to worry. Everyone knows the customs and it's accepted by everyone."

"I see" Himeno started. "I just think it's lovely to share moments with people I share my life with."

Lady Mayune looked a little bored as she removed her hand from Himeno's. Himeno sighed inwardly.

"Perhaps, but this is how we do things here Princess, and I'm sure you want to get accustomed to your new home, am I right."

"Yes o-."

"Good!" Mayune exclaimed clasping her hands together. "See Princess, I knew you can adapt. Oh look! Dinner is here!"

Himeno gave a forced smile. It was weird to separate herself from her staff. Back home she considered them family. When her parents past away everyone at her palace practically raised her. Things were different here and she wasn't sure if she liked them but if everyone was ok with this new system she would try to be as well.

A garden salad started their meal followed by their main course, braised pork, rice and fresh vegetables. In between bites Lady Mayune discussed things about fashion and shopping. She told Himeno about different kingdoms they could visit to shop. Himeno wasn't practically interested in the topic, but she did like to travel

A handsome knight approached them and handed Lady Mayune an envelope. Himeno noticed that his eyes fell very low. She gave a small gasped that only Lady Mayune heard. She didn't seem offended by his improper gesture, and Himeno thought she even encouraged him as she shifted in her seat closer to him.

The knight gave a smile as he nodded and left.

"It's ok Himeno, everyone stares at them."

Himeno flushed red all over her face. "Excuse me" Himeno muttered.

"Relax dear princess, we can talk about things like this. I want us to be close."

Her dark grey eyes narrowed at Himeno. Himeno noticed that she had a small mole by her right eye making her seem more seductive.

"Ok" Himeno said unsurely. "But don't you think it's inappropriate to do that to a Lady."

"Himeno you are too cute. Don't you want to be admired?"

Lady Mayune took a sip from her glass. "I like to be admired. It makes me feel good. I like when my beauty gets noticed, don't you."

Himeno shifted uncomfortably in her chair. She wasn't sure how she should answer her.

"I don't believe a um…man has noticed me that way."

Himeno felt her body become really hot and wished she didn't share her thoughts. Lady Mayune sat back in her chair and gave Himeno a once over.

"Himeno you have potential. You just need to learn how to work with what you have been bestowed with. That's all."

"I don't believe I understand you. Maybe we should talk about something else."

"Like your wedding night" Mayune intercepted.

The look of fright satisfied Lady Mayune.

"Princess you are truly a treat. Not to worry I won't hassle you here. It's not the best place to discuss such a matter anyway."

Himeno was thankful. It amazed her how their conversations turned so vivid so quickly. She was extremely uncomfortable. Himeno wasn't naive. She knew about sex and of the duties she would perform as a wife, especially on her wedding night, but to discuss it so causally was obscene.

Her friends back home would blush at any indication of sex. It made Himeno wonder what kind of women Lady Mayune was. It was clear that she was brought up very wealthy and had all the etiquette of a polished Lady. Himeno wasn't keen to judging but she never met a women like Lady Mayune. She decided she would get to know her before she past any judgments. It was the most respectable thing to do.

They finished their desert and Lady Mayune decided that they should take a walk in the gardens.

Himeno noticed that Lady Mayune had not opened the enveloped she was given. Maybe it had some information about King Hayatte's return.

The two women walked arm in arm down a graveled path towards a beautiful gazebo with a small pound in the background. The air was fresh and crisp.

"I hope you will like it here dear Princess."

Himeno smiled warmly. Though she hadn't met her husband or many others that were important to the throne, Himeno was already feeling a sense of peace, and belonging.

"Oh but I do. I believe I owe that to you Lady Mayune. Thank you for treating me so well."

Mayune gave a toss to her hair. "My pleasure, dear Queen."

Himeno couldn't help but stare at the envelope again. It was in her nature to be a bit curious at times. Lady Mayune smirked as she watched Himeno in the corner of her eyes.

"You want to know what's inside, don't you?"

Himeno gave a small laugh. "I am a bit curious as to what it holds."

"It's about the King. About his return to be exact"

"Really?" Himeno exclaimed not caring how she portrayed her excitement. Her eyes sparkled at the new information. "Lady Mayune you tease. You must open it at once."

She couldn't help but chuckled at Himeno. She never seen anyone so excited about King Hayatte, especially someone who barely knew him, and yet it bothered her extremely.

"Ok now" lady Mayune began as she opened the letter. "Oh yes, King Hayatte and the Leafenia army has delivered another victory as expected, and yatta, yatta, yatta."

She scrolled through the envelope scanning for anything that she was interested in forgetting Himeno completely.

"Because of a quick victory they will return tomorrow." Lady Mayune held on to the letter staring at the words in slight disbelief.

"What great news!" Himeno exclaimed. "My dear husband will arrive sooner than expected."

Himeno laughed. "Now I have butterflies in my stomach! Oh my." Himeno smiled up at lady Mayune but her smile began to fade when she noticed Lady Mayune staring off into the distance. Her expression seemed like it was in a battle between a frown and a smile.

"Lady Mayune, what's troubling you?"

"Well" she began dryly. Suddenly her eyes were back on the envelope and she bit her lip.

"Oh dear."

"What? What is it Lady Mayune?"

"Please inform lady Mayune, Mr. Tanaka and the palace staff of my hastily return. I wish to see them all at my return."

Himeno stared at Mayune in confusion. She simply folded the letter and took Himeno's hand into hers. She sighed heavily.

"I'm so sorry Princess. It seems our great King has forgotten about you, again."

It took awhile for Himeno to register what she had just said. Himeno's face dropped and saddened a bit. She didn't notice the small smirk tugging at the corner of Mayune's lips.

"It seems he has."

"Don't worry Himeno, he's just busy. I'm sure tomorrow he'll greet you with joy and excitement."

Himeno gave a weak smile. "Then I believe he will too."

"Good" Lady Mayune said very cheerful. "It's getting late. Come now, we shall retire to our warm comfy beds! We have a big day tomorrow, the Kings return!"

Himeno couldn't match Lady Mayune's sudden enthusiasm and settled with a small smile. Her husband had truly forgotten about her.

**Well that's the end to chapter 1. I worked long on hard on this so naturally I think it's awesome haha Let me know what you guys thought. Reviews are love!**


End file.
